


It's A Perfect Fit

by theowletqueen (nerdqueenenterprise)



Series: Sam Is Obviously Very Cuddly [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: (I honestly can't blame the poor darling), Cuddles, F/M, Fluff, Kissing, Sam is an awkward lil bean because he's in love but maybe just a bit scared about that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-21
Updated: 2016-02-21
Packaged: 2018-05-22 09:31:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6074098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nerdqueenenterprise/pseuds/theowletqueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Neither you nor Sam can deny that there is definitely chemistry between the two of you, so you watch a movie together. Sam is a lot more interesting than the movie though...</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's A Perfect Fit

**Author's Note:**

> It's not really totally necessary to have read the first part, but I encourage you to do it anyways (also because it explains how I even started writing Sam x Reader)~ You'll understand the beginning of this much better
> 
> Once again, this is for my dear friend Elroy <3

Dean of course takes the opportunity to shoot you a shit-eating grin when he sees you exit Sam’s room, still in only your shirt and socks, on the way to your room to get dressed in something more comfortable.

    “Wow, my brother must be some kind of supreme idiot,” Dean comments, still wearing that grin. “He has the opportunity to keep you in his bed and woo you with pancakes but then he lets you go?”

You feel yourself blushing. “Shut up!” you murmur, but don’t meet his eye. “I’m just getting my pajamas.”

    “Oh, is that how it is, yeah?”

    “I - We’re going to watch a movie for God’s sake, Dean! We’re not - doing anything!”

He winks at you and vanishes down the stairs.

 

You take a short shower and dart back to your room, rooting through your drawers to find pajamas that are a bit appealing and less embarrassing underwear. A glance into the mirror tells you your hair is an absolute  _ mess _ , so you quickly brush it - and your teeth as well - add a  _ hint  _ of perfume and you’re done.

Welp. No, you’re not. Deodorant sounds like a good idea as well maybe. Just what has that man done to your head that you forget something like that?

 

Sam greets you with a blindingly bright smile as you return to his room and you blush and avert your eyes. He has already set up the huge TV that usually sits in the room you and the boys turned into your living room, and is just reconnecting the last of the wires.

    “So, um,” you ask, a bit shy. “What are we watching?”

He slings his arm around you and nudges you towards the bed where he set up an impressive pillow nest. It’s soft and comfortable and then he squishes in next to you, and wow,  _ that  _ feels good, his arm wrapped around you and you leaning half against his side, his chin on top of your head.

    “Is this okay?” he asks.

You try not to let the bubbling happiness and butterflies in your stomach shine through too much when you answer: “This is nice.”

He chuckles and the vibrations travel through your body. Then the remote lands in your lap.

    “C’mon, you get to choose.”

    “From all of Netflix?” you joke.

    “ _ And  _ Amazon Prime.”

    “Wow, you must really like me.”

He chuckles again and snuggles a bit closer. “C’mon, choose.”

You flip through the suggestions. There’s a surprising amount of cheesy bad romance, but in the end you suddenly stumble upon a familiar movie cover.

    “Dark Shadows?” Sam asks amused.

    “Is that okay for you?”

    “Yeah, definitely! I quite like it, actually.”

    “Is it the make-out scene between Johnny Depp and that witch?” you ask, grinning.

    “Nah, it’s the werewolf in fishnets that does it for me.”

You laugh and hit play, the familiar cover music filling the room.

 

Watching a movie with Sam is easy, you realize. You both laugh at the same scenes, and he sneaks in  _ impossibly  _ funny comments whenever he can. All the while he plays with one lock of your hair and holds you during the few jump scares.

    “It’s really weird,” he muses during a slow and boring scene. “You’re a superb hunter, nothing throws you off in the field and you’re less scared than I am, but jump scares in horror movies actually have an effect on you.”

    “Good thing I have you here to protect me,” you say coyly.

He snorts. “I remember when we met for the first time and you saved me from that ghoul that was just about to skin me by literally impaling its head on a pole.”

You giggle. “I remember having to carry you out of the building because you could barely sit upright from the blood loss.”

    “Yeah, well, I remember that you had bits of ghoul stuck in your hair!”

Oh God, he actually remembered that?! “Not one of my best moments,” you admit.

    “I nearly threw up on you as soon as we were out though,” he says, audibly cringing.

    “I - don’t hold it against you?” you offer and both of you laugh.

It’s surprisingly easy to just lounge here with his arm around your shoulder and his entire body pressed incredibly close. You can feel his heartbeat, the way his chest heaves slowly with each breath, and you can  _ smell  _ him and if that isn’t the most amazing thing then you really don’t know. He smells …  _ manly _ , you decide. Whatever’s happening on the screen - you think it might be a montage of sprucing up the Collins’ villa - has become irrelevant because you have to sniff out every nuance of Sam’s smell. Subtly.

His fingers are rubbing circles into your upper arm and you get the feeling that he isn’t watching the movie either and is that just you or has it suddenly gone very awkward in the room?

Of course it’s exactly in this moment that Angelique has to make an innuendo. Sam chuckles lowly behind you and you can feel your cheeks burning. It was only maybe eight hours away that you had a very happy Sam draped over you after all.

    “You know what I really like about this movie?” the hunter asks.

    “The, um, the plot? Or the weird makeout scene between Barnabas and Angelique?” you blurt out.

He laughs. “Oh yeah, I totally have a thing for um, witches with snake tongues and gravity-defying messing around. Um, I was actually about to say that I like the setting, if that makes sense?”

    “Oooh, it’s cool!” you agree. “I’d love to live in the Collins’ house.”

    “Yeah, with the haunted forest there. Sounds like us.”

_ Us.  _ A small thrill rolls through you as he says that. You may or may not have had a crush on the taller Winchester relatively immediately after he hadn’t puked on you and recovered enough brain capacity to thank you for rescuing him. And then the entire thing with the Hellhound teeth curse happened (you try not to remember that) and the Winchesters had decided that you needed to be protected, so you had broken off contact out of wounded pride until you’ve met the Winchesters again, this time in a strip club for a possible siren case which had been all kinds of awkward, but you’d ganked the siren together and, since you were kind of out of a place to go and had the FBI hot on your heels, you’d taken the boys up on their offer and moved in, and well, you’d never left. The bunker was quite nice and hunting in a team was cool, too. And as a plus you’d found someone to fix your crappy car. Dean had been very excited to get his hands on your 1998 Dodge Ram, for whatever reason. So your car doesn’t randomly give out anymore and you had a bed and a home base and some friends and a bit of normalcy now.

    “Um,” Sam clears his throat awkwardly and interrupts your thoughts. “So um, I don’t know whether you’re cool with me asking this, but um,” he chuckles a bit, clearly uncomfortable. “Is there like, um, I mean, do you maybe - and I won’t judge you or anything, it’s totally fine, I mean, it’s your life and all, it’s just -  I’m being ridiculous, aren’t I?” he suddenly blurts out and you giggle a bit. 

    “Um, maybe. Depends on what you want to say.”

    “Y/N, do you have a boyfriend?”

Oh. Not what you expected, but it definitely goes in the right direction.

In a sudden wave of self-confidence you decide to try all out flirting, which has ended well for you exactly once, and that was when you wanted to get a vamp alone to behead it.

    “Actually, yeah. He’s - oh God, he’s gorgeous. He’s like six foot four, long brown hair, really cute dimples and a real sweetheart,” you say, nervous butterflies fluttering in your stomach. He’d tensed up when you affirmed his question, but now he relaxes again, nuzzling your scalp.

Is this the moment where he’s going to tilt your chin up and kiss you?, you wonder, but apparently it’s not. He sneakily holds your hand now though, and is gently rubbing circles and that just feels really good. And then you can feel his lips pressing against your temple in what must be the gentlest kiss ever.

    “Is this okay?” he whispers and your heart misses another beath. 

    “Yeah,” you answer and damn, you sound more shaky than a seasoned hunter with a great number of kills under her belt should sound ever sound.

His hand leaves yours and trails over your jaw and chin and then he does lift it up, like in some cheesy romantic movie, and then your eyes meet and he leans forward to kiss you. His lips are soft and there’s the barest hint of stubble on his jaw, the fringes of his hair are brushing against the side of your face and you lean into the kiss, tangling your fingers in his shirt. He plays with your lips, very gently biting, then swiping his tongue over your bottom lip, and it’s pure heaven.

You have to break away for air way too soon.

He’s beaming at you, though, and that’s beautiful in itself.

    “We should have done that a lot earlier,” you breathe and his smile grows even wider.

    “Yeah. We should’ve,” he murmurs and draws you close again.

The movie plays on, forgotten. Johnny Depp isn’t that hot after all if you have a perfectly good Sam Winchester sitting right next to you. Or, um, if you’re sitting in the lap of a perfectly good Sam Winchester. It’s a free country after all.

Damn he’s a good kisser though.

**Author's Note:**

> I have such a crush on Sam / Jared it's embarrassing. You can probably tell.  
> Also I have a thing for monster trucks, hence the reader's 1998 Dodge Ram... which isn't the prettiest car (it's pretty ugly), but I have a thing for ridiculous American trucks. Sue me. 
> 
> Um, so there's an option of me adding a NSFW third part. Anyone interested?
> 
> Thank you for reading this! Thoughts?


End file.
